


it's a marketing strategy

by yosef_the_tycoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Maggie Sawyer, Past Sexual Assault, Protective Maggie Sawyer, and that's life bitches, but mostly gay, it's all super brief just read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosef_the_tycoon/pseuds/yosef_the_tycoon
Summary: Maggie doesn't trust many people, least of all a billionaire from a family of killers. Still, Lena doesn't seem so bad, and it's nice to have someone who laughs at her gay jokes.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 316





	it's a marketing strategy

**Author's Note:**

> okayy so this started out as a mini Lena character study through the eyes of Maggie, but it turned into me getting angry about the 100 again. I feel like this has been done before but hey
> 
> also tw for verrry brief mentions (like very brief) of sexual assault, and Lena's awesome coping mechanisms. it's mostly gay, just be careful
> 
> anyway this note is long bye

Maggie's job brings her to every type of person. She knows she has a wall up a lot of the time, but she really does like people. Learning about them and their lives and how they tick. If she wasn't an officer she would have been a research psychologist, she thinks sometimes.

She knows Lena Luthor. Everyone does.

At least, almost everyone these days has heard of the much discussed younger sister of the most hated man in America. Lex had spent his life in the public eye. Luthor Corp was famous globally for their weird sci-fi crap, and Lionel's death made national news around the world. Still it was only after Lex became a mass murderer that the general public became aware of his younger sister.

Maggie has an innate distrust in authority - another reason she became a cop. She's cynical. Big companies like that are always corrupt, and there was no reason to assume its new CEO would be any better. Not when she's from a family of killers.

Even when she rebrands, it seems almost too good to be true. Alex figures if she's legit, it will take her a long time to distance herself from the Luthors. Neither of them think she's legit.

It's a marketing strategy, of course it is. She'd be crazy not to remove herself from all the death.

Still, the youngest Luthor really doesn't ping on Maggie's radar.

Alex says her sister has talked to her, though. She's worried because it sounds like they're becoming friends.

Alex is always overprotective, though. She has good things to say about Lena Luthor, too. It's admittedly impressive that she's taking over a fortune 500 company with a terrible reputation straight out of college, and not tanking it.

And though she doesn't say anything to Alex, when Maggie hears Kara talking about Lena Luthor, she sounds smitten. Alex won't like that at all.

Maggie doesn't actually meet the woman until she has to arrest her. She's still somehow younger than Maggie expected, and she seems resigned to the arrest.

She feels a strong sense of guilt when Lena is proven innocent, even though it's not really her fault. It could have been anyone that arrested her.

Lena makes a joke about it the next time that they see each other, though.

It also becomes clearer and clearer that Kara is half in love with the woman. Alex is deeply suspicious, because of course she is, but she warms up to Lena. They start a bet about how long it will take for them to start dating.

Maggie warms up to her too.

She gives respect where respect is due, and Lena is a very impressive woman. She had been thrust somewhere she had never intended to be, and in spite of everything was doing a damn good job to make the best of it. And she is stupidly smart.

It's also nice to have another lesbian around. Which Alex and Maggie had a bet on too, but Lucy resolved it by simply Googling. While it sounded as though she'd been half in the closet, she was still the only one who fully understood Maggie's references and jokes. They took to calling Kara and Alex the Danvers gaybies.

Admittedly, Maggie and Alex got attached to her very quickly despite their previous reservations.

It had become clear most immediately that Lena was far from just an extension of her brother. Though she fears her own nature sometimes, she has that infuriating inherent goodness that both Danvers sisters carry. Even though she's clearly seen as much of the world as Maggie has.

Maggie loves Alex and Kara. But though Alex is the skeptic of the two, they're still endearingly optimistic - something they have both fought to be, but optimistic nonetheless.

Though Lena really only talks about her brother and sometimes her mother, it clearly runs deeper than the things she talks about. As soon as Alex and Maggie began to see her as her own person, they felt more sympathetic.

For all her money and outfits and buildings, she is a damaged person. That's clear. She's seen the scars, and she knows she doesn't eat right. Not to mention the glass of scotch always in her hand, or the way that she spends almost every night and holiday buried in work. Doesn't trust, doesn't open up, doesn't sleep. And Maggie has spent a lot of time around damaged people in her work (never mind he rown past). In fact, if anyone had asked Maggie if Lena had been sexually assaulted, she would say yes.

Alex and Maggie decide not to mention any of it. They want her to be comfortable, of course they do. Still, they keep an eye on her. 

They bond fast, though. Nothing creates friendship like shared trauma. Realising their identities later in life was difficult for Kara and Alex, undeniably. But they don't share the same coming of age realisations and coming out experiences.

Or media experiences.

Alex is reading through a lot of references, and comes across 307.

Lena throws up her hands and walks away from the table. "Absolutely not."

"I'm hecking triggered over here," Maggie announces, not looking up from the information pack she's reading through. Lena returns to her sheets of formulas - they're tracking down some alien component found in a new diabetes medication - without a word.

Kara looks exasperated. "What is it this time?"

"You two don't even talk to each other!" Alex protests putting her pen down. "What can this possibly be about?"

"Gay," Lena says, without missing a beat.

Maggie points like, she gets it.

"I'm gay!"

"Gayby, though," Maggie says, faux condescending. Lena nods in agreement.

"Is this like that other number?" Kara says hesitantly. "Six thousand and...forty?"

"6741!" Maggie says, pushing the papers away and holding her face.

"Don't fucking touch me," Lena agrees.

"The part where-"

"And Root-"

"Oh my God-"

"I know!"

"Do you know what's going on?" Alex asks Kara, sounding absolutely done.

"Come on, you're supposed to educate us gaybies," Kara complains.

"307," Maggie starts.

"Oh my God, fuck off," Lena says.

Maggie nods. "Exactly."

"So it was the 100, right?"

"And we've been watching one of the only actually good - scratch that, pretty much the only lesbian relationship on TV. It's set in the future, but it's the apocalypse, right?"

"So season three, episode 7-"

"I'm still angry."

"Same. So it's essentially the most famous example of killing off lesbian characters. Hence, 307, because of the episode."

"So, you know. Lesbian character gets hit by a stray bullet because the writers get lazy?"

"Code 307."

"Huh," Alex nods. "Is that like, a thing?"

Lena throws up her hands again. "Don't even fucking go there."

"It's the stupidest trope ever," Maggie explains. "From Coronation Street to the Last Tango in Halifax, get attached to a lesbian character and she'll die."

"Guaranteed." 

Kara nods. "I have noticed that."

"Right?" Lena agrees.

So even though Maggie has been out of the closet a long time, it's good to be around people that understand her - Alex gets her in a way that no one else can, and Lena understands things about her that are difficult to explain.

They're not close, not really. But they become friends.


End file.
